It Was Very Peculiar
by Remizak
Summary: SSHG. Complete. Snape contacts Hermione with a very interesting proposition. Help him brew a potion and gain a title. What happens when he asks her to help him test their potion? Is she up to the task? Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own them, just the plot.

A/N: I promised a while ago that I would be nice to Snape...I hope this is nice enough. This is pretty much just an idea that popped into my head and would not vacate the premises until I wrote it out. Some fun and fluff... Enjoy!

-----

It was very peculiar.

She hadn't seen him in almost a year, not since just after the Dark Lord's fall.

He had been in the infirmary, Madame Pomfrey attending to him, despite his insistences that he did not require her care.

He wasn't the only injured party there. Harry was there too, as well as Ron and most of the Order. None were gravely injured, though Harry was unconscious. Madame Pomfrey insisted it was just an after effect of the magics from the battle between him and Voldemort.

_She had come to see her friends, but she was also curious about him. He had risked his life and protected her. _

"_Let it be, Poppy." He grumbled, trying to still convince the medi-witch to leave him alone. _

"_Stop being so stubborn!" The witch scolded, walking away to retrieve something for the burn on his arm where his Dark Mark had been. _

_Her friends had not noticed her entrance and she slipped past them, making her way over to him. _

_His eyes glittered dangerously up at her, but she stood her ground. _

"_What do you want, Miss Granger?" He sighed, exasperated and just wishing that people would leave him the hell alone. _

"_I…I wanted to thank you….for protecting me…" She said quietly, her eyes meeting his. _

_He scowled at her. _

"_How Gryffindor. Thinking I was protecting you because I hold a fondness for you."_

_She swallowed the lump in her throat. How did he know….?"_

"_I assure you, Miss Granger, that was not my reason."_

"_Sir…?" She murmured. _

_His eyes rolled at her. _

"_Annoying as you may be, you are still an insufferable know-it-all. I do not like waste, Miss Granger. The loss of your intelligence would be a great waste."_

_She nodded numbly. _

_"I…." She looked at him and gave him a dazzling smile, tears swelling in her copper eyes. "I shouldn't have expected any different from you. But thank you, sir. I appreciate it." She whispered and with a small nod, she turned and went to see her friends._

He hadn't been present at the celebration feast and he had left Hogwarts for parts unknown as soon as he was able to get past Madame Pomfrey.

It saddened her that he took off, but some part of her knew that he would, especially after their conversation in the infirmary. He wanted nothing more to do with the War. His part done, he only wanted to move on. She could understand that.

And she was not offended by his words the last time they had spoken. He spoke a simple truth. She was a know-it-all; at least, he had always called her one. And he probably did believe her death would have been a waste of intelligence. He was brutally honest, as he had always been. She didn't really want to admit what she hoped was his reason, but he seemed to know anyway. In the end, it didn't matter. He had saved her and given her an honest explanation. He'd even given her a backhanded compliment, really. She truly did appreciate it, especially coming from him.

He had always been so critical of her….

It was enough that he had saved her life, but he had also, intentionally or unintentionally it mattered not, given her a complement.

A parting gift….

It had come as quite a shock when she received his owl.

She had been sitting down to breakfast when a black owl swooped through her window and landed on her kitchen table, sticking its leg out for her to take its burden.

_She removed the letter it carried, quickly opened and began to read it. _

'_Miss Granger, _

_News has reached me that you were awarded the Order of Merlin first class for your efforts in the War and that you have also completed a Potions apprenticeship, making you the youngest Potions Mistress. I offer my belated congratulations on your esteemed accomplishments. As I once told you, it would have been a waste. You have proven me correct in my assessment. _

_If I am correct, you are wondering about this letter and why it was sent. Until very recently, I held the title of youngest Potions Master. I am disinclined to relinquish my title until it can be proved that the one to take my place is deserving of such a status. Who better to test you, if not your first Potions professor and the youngest Potions Master, before yourself? In addition, I have compiled a new potion I believe you will find some interest in. If you help me complete it, I will bow, respectfully, giving my title to you. _

_In the envelope is a portkey. It will activate when it is worn. _

_I expect I shall be seeing you fairly soon. _

_S.S.'_

She looked in the envelope and let out a small chuckle.

Inside was a silver necklace with a deep green gemstone pendant.

How droll. He'd sent her a necklace.

She sobered and looked up to see that the black owl was watching her.

"Are you waiting for me to use the portkey before you return?" She asked the bird.

The owl ruffled its feathers.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said and then she sighed.

I don't suppose I should take anything with me…. I doubt I'll be wherever it is very long…

She took the necklace out of the envelope and held it in her palm. It was quite striking, beautiful. And definitely Slytherin.

The owl hooted at her and she gave it a glare.

"Do shut up. I'm putting it on." She muttered at it, placing the necklace about her neck.

The stone pendant glowed and in a flash of bright light, she was gone and the black owl flew out the kitchen window, startling the driver of a car passing by.

-----

She rather disliked portkey travel and was very thankful that she managed to land on both feet.

"Not the most graceful of landings, Miss Granger." A silken voice sneered.

Her head shot up and she grinned as she straightened.

"Hello, professor. Thank you ever so much for the necklace. It was very thoughtful." She told him, touching her hand to the pendant that felt warm beneath her fingers.

He glared at her, not missing her meaning.

"I suspect you came to do more than thank me, Miss Granger."

She nodded.

"Yes, sir. I came to earn a title." She said, not backing down.

His eyebrow quirked.

"Are you sure you are up to the task?"

"Yes, sir."

"We shall see, Miss Granger. Follow me." He told her, turning and leading her down a dark length of hall.

She followed, as he asked, and was not surprised when he led her into a laboratory.

It was much larger than the one at Hogwarts had been and lacked the many desks for students. Instead it was equipped with only three large tables, a rather oversized stone sink, and many vials, bottles, and cauldrons.

"Miss Granger, kindly stop gawking."

She turned her gaze to him and nodded.

"Right. Could you please tell me about the potion you've been working on, sir?"

He stepped behind one of the tables, to a cabinet and removed a sizable stack of papers.

"My notes and research, thus far." He said offhandedly, as she stepped forward to take the papers.

Glancing down, she noticed the intended use for the potion and her eyes sought his again.

"A potion for infertile couples?"

He nodded.

"The War has expended many lives, depleting the wizarding population. And wizarding stock is not what it once was. Many couples have difficulty conceiving children."

"But the Weasleys…."

"Are quite the exception. Believe me, the Ministry found it very odd that they were able to produce six healthy sons and a daughter. Arthur and Molly were tested by the Ministry, to see if the key to their successful fertility could be harnessed. Obviously, not."

"Did they ask you to make the potion?"

He snorted.

"Unlike you, Miss Granger, the Ministry does not think kindly of me and my own efforts during the War."

"Then why?"

His back stiffened and his scowl became more pronounced.

"I have seen the lengths wizards will go to in order to have children. No child should be created under Dark Rights." He said, though something about his tone made her think that there was something he wasn't telling her.

"No, they shouldn't." She agreed, looking back down at his notes.

She paged through them, critically scanning to see what it was he needed her help with.

"I don't understand, sir. You seem to have everything covered in your notes."

"Something is missing."

"How do you know?"

He rolled his eyes at her.

"I have been a Potions Master for twenty years. I know a viable potion when I see one, Miss Granger."

"Why don't we brew what you have so far and maybe once I see it I'll have some ideas as to what's missing."

He nodded and they set to work.

His notes called for apple and birch wood to be used instead of simply using a magic flame or generic wood for the brewing. The potion would also need to be brewed in a jade cauldron.

Apple and birch woods were supposed to aid fertility as was jade.

When he placed the jade cauldron on the worktable she couldn't help but admire it.

"Where did you get the cauldron, sir? I have never seen one like it."

"China." Was his terse answer.

She nodded and set about the task of dicing and mincing up the ingredients. It was certainly an odd combination of items. Bananas, carrots, cucumbers, grapes, mustard, rice…. She felt more like she was making a salad than a potion. But then there were daffodils, geraniums, and mistletoe leaves. The musk was a pleasant surprise as were the pine needles. The poppy seeds made her think of the old medi-witch and she smiled.

"Have you finished, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, sir." She told him as she added the poppy seeds.

He nodded and stirred the cauldron three times before adding the patchouli and mandrake.

"Did professor Sprout supply the mandrake?" She asked.

"She did. It seems that mandrake will forever be linked to you, Miss Granger." He said, referencing her ordeal back in her second year.

"So it seems." She said, tossing in the finely chopped parsley.

The potion turned a bright blue and he scowled.

"As I said, it is missing something." He told her.

She observed the potion for a few moments before looking back at him.

"Have you tried powdered geode? Every other ingredient is supposed to aid fertility. A geode wouldn't be amiss." She offered.

"It would interact with the jade." He spat.

She shook her head.

"Not in powdered form. It would dissolve too quickly."

He turned from her and went into his stores, returning with a geode.

Applying great care, he used his mortar and pestle to grind the stone into a very fine dusty powder.

"As it was your idea, Miss Granger, you will add it to the potion. Make sure you don't add too much." He sneered, handing her the powder.

She took it from him and bent over the table, quill and parchment in hand, quickly scratching out arithmacy equations for the correct amount. Once satisfied, she deliberately measured out the powder and added it to the simmering potion.

Bright blue faded to green.

His eyes narrowed.

"It's still missing something." She said.

"Indeed." He seethed.

"But it is much stronger than before." She added.

He scowled once again.

"A stronger useless potion."

Now she scowled.

"Well, what do you suggest, sir? You can only hone a potion so much. If it were intended for a specific person or couple, then we might be able to do something more." She spat.

He looked at her, shocked that he hadn't thought of it first.

"That's it, Miss Granger." He told her.

"What?"

"How would you adapt the potion for a specific couple? That is the key ingredient that is missing." He told her.

"But the only ingredient that would make sense would be…." She blinked at him and he nodded.

"Yes, blood."

She shook her head.

"There's nothing more you can do, sir. Not unless you have a specific couple in mind who would be willing to test the potion."

He looked at her for a moment and she squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I see no reason why we could not test the potion ourselves."

She gaped up at him, words failing her.

"I do believe this is a first, Miss Granger. You are speechless." He said with a crude smile.

"You-you want us to…?"

"It is an important potion, Miss Granger. It could help many people."

"But…if it is successful…" She said, shaking her head.

He cocked his head to the side, looking at her curiously.

"Never fancy yourself a mother, Miss Granger?"

"No-I mean yes…I…." She took a deep breath and started again. "I had hoped that if I were ever to be a mother it would be for reasons other than to test the validity of a potion. That, and other things…." She said, her cheeks coloring slightly.

"Married and in love? Don't tell me you are so sentimental, Miss Granger? I never took you for a hopeless romantic."

"I….I'm not, not really…. I just…." She sighed and looked away to hide the tears in her eyes. "Never mind. It's not important…."

"Are you willing to test the potion?"

She looked back at him incredulously.

"You're serious?"

"Have you ever known me to be otherwise?"

"You want to mix our blood into the potion…?"

"Precisely, Miss Granger. It could be quite a breakthrough for the wizarding world, not to mention for such a young Potions Mistress to be connected with such a 'miracle' potion would earn you much acclaim."

She blinked in surprise.

"You would give me credit?"

He nodded.

"If the potion is a success, you would deserve it. And I would pass along my youngest Potions Master status to you, as promised."

She shook her head.

"It's all well and good, professor, but….."

"But, Miss Granger?" He sneered.

"You don't like me."

"I fail to see how my like or dislike for you plays a part."

"And if we were to succeed," She continued as if he hadn't spoken. "There would be a child."

His eyebrow rose.

"Yes?"

Her eyes narrowed at him.

"I have no desire to be a single mother, sir! Nor am I capable of attending to an infant twenty-four hours a day on my own. Hell, my home is barely large enough for me. I wouldn't even know where to put a baby!"

His eyes rolled and he seated himself at the table, shuffling his notes.

"You're being dramatic, Miss Granger."

"No, I'm being a realist." She argued.

He sighed heavily.

"Sit down, Miss Granger."

"I'm not your student anymore, sir. You can't order me around."

"Please sit down so that I may explain." He amended.

Taken aback, she seated herself across from him and waited for him to speak.

"Yes, it is true that if the potion is successful, you will conceive a child. However, I would not ask you to raise the child on your own. On the contrary, I will raise the child if you wish."

"Pardon?"

"If you wish, you can walk away and I will take responsibility for the child."

She gave him a disbelieving look.

"Is that what you want, sir?"

He shrugged.

"It matters little, one way or the other."

"You would take the child from me?"

"I did not say that, Miss Granger."

"Then what…?"

He exhaled heavily.

"I rather think we should not cross that bridge until we come to it, Miss Granger. Now, will you help me test the potion or not?"

"I…..My blood might not be suitable, sir." She said, her cheeks coloring again.

"And why is that?" He asked, quite exasperated.

"I….I'm a virgin." She murmured.

His eyebrow quirked.

"Amusing as that lie is, Miss Granger, I assure you I won't take away House points for your liaisons."

"It's not a lie! I've never had sex!" She yelled at him.

Something about the way her anger flared made him think that maybe she was telling the truth.

"Never?"

"No."

He looked down at his notes, clearly performing calculations in his head with this new bit of information.

"Well?"

"I believe that would increase the power of the potion." He finally said.

"So what do we do? Put a few drops of blood in the potion and then what? If we think it's turned the right color, I drink it and then poof?"

His brow arched again.

"I'm afraid it will be more complicated than that. First of all, 'poof' is not a word I would associate with potions. Secondly, more than a few drops will be needed from each of us."

"Fine then." She said, crossing her arms.

"Are you agreeing?"

"Yes."

"Very well then. Come around the table."

She looked at him oddly and he shook his head.

"The blood, girl!" He hissed, agitated by her lack of understanding.

She stood up and walked to him, glaring.

He produced his wand and two beakers.

Her eyes widened.

"You need that much blood?"

"Yes."

She bit her lip and nodded, closing her eyes.

"Shall I go first, then?" He asked snidely.

"I rather think you should." She told him, opening her eyes.

He rolled up his sleeve and held the tip of his wand to his exposed forearm. There was a flash of light and then a steady stream of crimson liquid flowed over his pale skin, running into the beaker below his arm.

"Doesn't that hurt?" She asked.

"It's no treat, but it's nothing compared to the Cruciatus." He said quietly.

It did not take long for the beaker to fill and he cast a healing spell before he turned to face her.

"Your turn, Miss Granger."

She rolled up her sleeve and held out her arm. She felt the tip of his wand touch her skin and then she hissed when the spell sliced her flesh.

He smirked at her.

"Wipe that smirk off your face or I'll do it for you, sir." She spat.

"Claws away, Miss Granger." He told her, healing her arm and taking the filled beakers to the cauldron.

"Wait."

He stopped and she approached him with two vials.

"Save some, just in case." She warned.

He nodded and took the samples before adding their bloods to the potion.

The addition of his blood made the potion sizzle and when he added hers, the liquid calmed and became a translucent broth.

"I do believe it has worked." He told her.

"One way to find out." She said ad she ladled out what she calculated to be a dose of the potion.

"All I have to do is drink this and then that will be it, right?"

"No."

"No?" She said, sitting her dose on the worktable.

"No, Miss Granger, that will not be it. The potion is simply an aid, it cannot stand in place of copulation."

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier?!" She hissed.

"You were supposed to read my notes!" He yelled back.

"Shit!"

"If you do not drink the potion, it will be useless." He spat.

"I know that!" She said, desperately trying to control her emotions.

"Then drink it!" He ordered.

"Why?!" She demanded. "You already said that it worked. Why do I need to drink it?"

"To make sure!"

"You're lying!"

"Drink the damn potion, Madame!"

"Not until you tell me why."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"We don't have time for this…."

"Then it will have been a waste. You can't abide by waste. I know it and so do you."

He smirked.

"Using my own words against me now, are you, Miss Granger?"

"If it works."

"How very Slytherin."

"You're hedging the matter." She told him.

"I don't have to explain my reasons to you, Miss Granger. Now, kindly take the potion."

"No."

"Very well." He said and he raised his wand. "I will incapacitate you and force it down your throat if you do not drink it by the time I count to ten."

"You're bluffing!"

"One."

"No!"

"Two."

"I won't do it!"

"Ten."

The tip of his wand glowed.

Her eyes went wide as the spell was released and hit her full force.

She fell back into his vacated chair and he stepped closer, taking up the dose of potion.

Her eyes were still able to follow him and he shook his head.

"You just couldn't make things simple, could you, Hermione?" He sighed, slipping a hand behind her head and tilting it back.

Her eyes were frantic. He had never called her by her given name before and in was unnerving. As was the fact that he was bringing the potion to her lips.

His thumb pushed her mouth open and he poured a small amount of the potion onto her tongue. Once it was down, he continued until the entire dose had been swallowed.

She involuntarily shivered and he smiled.

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Her eyes narrowed.

"To be fair, I did warn you and you did have a chance to read my notes."

She tried to move, but her limbs wouldn't respond to her.

He noticed.

"Don't try to move, Hermione. It won't help anything." He told her and he began to clean up the worktable and he also put a stasis spell on the potion.

She gave him a pleading look and he sighed again.

"I suppose you would like an explanation?"

She blinked.

"One blink for yes and two for no?"

She blinked once.

He nodded.

"Very well." He told her and she would have shrieked had she been able to.

She never would have expected him to do such a thing. Then again, she wouldn't have thought he would force a potion down her throat either….

He lifted her from the chair and carried her out of the lab into another room.

It was a sitting room after some fashion.

Unfortunately, he didn't stop and continued to carry her through to another room.

Her eyes went wide.

A bedroom.

-----

He carefully placed her on the bed, propped against the pillows and sat down on the edge, facing her.

Her wild eyes shot to his, pleadingly.

"I thought you would be more comfortable here." He said.

She was anything but comfortable. Terrified would have been a more appropriate description.

He looked down at her, his eyes sad.

"Despite what you may believe, I do not hate children, Hermione. I dislike my students because many of them are unfocused and waste their potential. And as we have already established, I do not like waste."

"You were always different. Always focused and meticulous. The fact that you are so accomplished is proof enough." He cleared his throat and shifted uneasily. "You asked me in the hospital wing why I had saved you. My answer wasn't a complete lie, but it wasn't an honest truth, either. Yes, you are intelligent, but….."

His eyes met hers and a small smile curved his lips.

"You were disappointed that day. You said you shouldn't have expected any different from me, but you did. You expected a proclamation of love or devotion. Especially after all the hours we spent working together those months before the Dark Lord's fall."

She blinked inadvertently and he chuckled when she tried blinking twice, but it was too late.

"Unfortunately, I couldn't give you what you wanted. Not then. You were a hero of the War and I was…well, I was not. It's that simple. You were in the spotlight and beginning your apprenticeship. I left Hogwarts and began independent research, intending to leave you alone."

"Then word reached me of your successful mastery of Potions and I saw it as my chance. I was already formulating the conception potion and it was as good an excuse as any. But I still have not told you why…."

He was silent for several minutes, staring at the far wall.

"I wanted to tell you…..And I wanted…." He shook his head and tried again. "I didn't think you would come to see me if I asked without a reason. I did need help with the potion and I am glad that you came, but…. I didn't begin to make the potion for the benefit of other wizards."

She struggled to move and he looked up at her.

"I'm a selfish bastard and a self serving one, at that. The potion was to help me."

Again, her eyes took on a rounded look.

"As I said, I do not hate children. I very much would like a few of my own, but I am a wizard and I knew the odds better than most of what my chances were, should I find a compatible woman. And from what I've met, you are the only one."

"It wasn't my intent to trap you, Hermione. I'm going to remove the spell now. Please don't try to get up right away, though. Your limbs may take a moment to fully recover." He warned as he took out his wand and lifted the spell.

She opened her mouth, but she couldn't seem to find the words.

"I understand if you are angry. I coerced you to come here and then I forced you to drink a potion…. I am sorry, Hermione."

"I….."

He looked down at her.

"I've never heard you apologize before…"

"No one would believe you if you told them."

"No, I don't suppose they would…."

He looked away again.

"I…I don't understand….I thought you hated me…."

"No, Hermione." He said, looking at her once more. "I couldn't let you know my true feelings because of the War and then…I feared I would be a nuisance during your apprenticeship."

"And the potion? Why…?"

His eyes were pained as he looked at her.

"Why make it?"

She nodded.

"Children."

"But, you're a powerful wizard. Surely…."

"I may not yet be middle aged by wizarding standards, but I am not naïve. You know arithmacy. As they say, 'do the math'."

"And you asked me to come so that I could help you complete it and….."

He bowed his head. The image reminded her of a wounded animal.

"I'm sorry." He whispered once more, standing up. "You should rest." He said, turning to leave.

"Wait."

He stopped but didn't turn around.

"What about the potion?"

"It-it doesn't matter…"

"What? But…."

"I won't force you. I've already forced too much."

"You're not!"

His back stiffened.

"You got to explain yourself. Give me the same courtesy."

"You have nothing to explain, to apologize for."

"You're not the know-it-all, I am. Now, get back here!" She demanded.

He turned, but made no move to go back to the bed.

"I came here willingly and I helped brew the potion. I willingly gave my blood."

"And I cast a spell on you and poured the potion down your throat."

"I wanted you to explain…..I would have drunk the potion."

His expression changed to one of shock before he schooled his features back to an expressionless mask and spoke again.

"You were angry when you learned that the potion was not a substitute."

"No, surprised. I…I didn't think we would have to…. I didn't think you would…." She blushed.

"That I would be willing to sleep with you? That I would want to?"

She nodded.

"As I said, you are the only woman I consider compatible."

"Because I'm smarter than your average teaspoon?"

"Indeed."

"That's it?" She whispered, hurt in her voice.

"I did not say it was."

She looked up at him hopefully.

"You should get some rest." He said again and he turned to go.

She bolted from the bed, flung herself into him, wrapping her arms around him from behind.

"Hermione…."

"How long will the potion last?" She asked quietly.

"Not long. A few hours at most." He said morosely.

"Severus."

She heard his sharp intake of breath and smiled. She'd never called him by his first name before and liked the effect.

"It occurs to me that we both have feelings for each other. You want a child and I have conveniently just taken a potion that should guarantee conception. I…."

He turned around, staring down at her in disbelief.

"I…I think it would be a waste not to use a perfectly good potion." She said with a small smile.

He shook his head at her.

"You don't realize what you're asking, Hermione."

"Really? I thought I was asking you to make love to me."

He looked down at her and brought his hand up to stroke her cheek.

"Are you sure? The potion will…."

"I know." She smiled. "I'm okay with that."

At that moment, something inside of him snapped and he couldn't hold back any longer.

He leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. Surprisingly, she didn't seem repulsed at all, and pressed her lips more firmly against his, returning his kiss.

-----

They stumbled back to the bed in a flurry of clothes, limbs, kisses and caresses. It took her several minutes to undo his voluminous buttons and he had difficulty with her belt, but they had managed somehow to remove each other's clothes.

His lips found her neck and he was rewarded with the feel of her breathy gasp against his own flesh.

She repaid him in kind and was rewarded much the same.

"You are ever the surprise, my dear." He whispered, his hands traveling over her sides and hips.

She shivered at the affectionate endearment and grinned.

"Because I said yes?" She asked, nuzzling his neck.

"Yes…." He whispered with a hiss of pleasure before claiming her mouth again.

His hand wandered lower and she pulled away from him, her cheeks coloring.

"Severus, don't…." She whimpered, trying to move away from him.

"Hermione?"

"Please…I…."

"You don't want me to touch you?"

"I….."

He moved closer, slipping his hand behind her head and pulling her into a searing kiss.

"Good?"

She nodded.

"And this?" He asked, his free hand caressing her breast.

Her eyes shut and she squirmed and nodded.

He smiled and pulled her into his arms, his chest pressed against her back.

"I want you to trust me, Hermione. Keep your eyes closed and listen to my voice, love."

She nodded and he placed his hands flat against her abdomen.

"I never thought that you would say yes. It was just a hope…" He whispered.

One hand moved up to cup her breast while the other stayed on her abdomen.

"Only in my dreams could I dare to imagine such a beauty in my bed…in my arms…" He told her, dropping a kiss on her neck, his one hand massaging her breast, the other moving slightly lower.

Her quiet moan told him that she was enjoying what he was doing and that he should continue.

"And now that I have you, I want to bring you as much pleasure as I can…"

His hand slipped lower and she gasped again, but she didn't pull away.

"Shh…It's alright." He said, gently stroking her, as he laved her neck with more kisses.

His slipped a finger inside of her and she shivered, leaning into his touch and resting her back against his chest.

"Severus….?"

He slipped a second digit into her and she groaned.

"Such a lovely sound." He murmured in her ear.

She pressed back against him and felt his arousal between them and gasped. He smiled into her skin and ground his hips against her.

"All for you, my dear." He cooed.

She turned her head, her eyes finding his just before their lips collided.

He somehow maneuvered them to lay down, her beneath him, never breaking the kiss.

When he did break the kiss, his eyes captured hers as he settled himself between her thighs.

"Okay?" he asked, his thumb stroking her cheek.

Her answer was a smile jus before she pulled his lips back to hers.

He began to move against her and her hips rose to meet him, needing the delicious friction.

One arm slipped behind her back and came up to cup her head while the other held her bottom, pulling her as close as possible as he slowly pressed inside.

She cried out as he seated himself with in her and he held her to him, cradling her body to his as the intimate pain swept through her. He dropped light kisses to her cheeks, forehead and lips, trying to calm her and ease her discomfort.

After several moments, he tentatively thrust and she whimpered at the refreshed pain as it seared.

"Shh….." He whispered, his forehead touching hers. "That's all the pain. No more."

He continued to slowly thrust, letting her acclimate to his intrusion.

Her arms wrapped around him, as well as her legs and he began to quicken the pace, pulling her closer, going deeper with each stroke.

"Severus…."

His lips crashed upon hers. He was very close, but he wanted her to go with him.

He began barraging her neck again and whispering in her ear.

"Yes, Hermione…. So lovely…. Come for me, come for me, love."

His words triggered her released and she shuddered beneath him. The intense look in her caramel eyes and her tightness brought about his end and he spent himself inside her, before collapsing atop her.

Long moments passed before either of them was able to move.

She wriggled under his weight and he rolled off of her, pulling her into his arms so that she was right beside him.

Her warm eyes looked up at him and he lightly kissed her mouth.

"I love you."

She smiled up at him.

"I would hope so." She whispered. "I love you too, you great bat."

He nuzzled her neck and sighed against her skin.

"What's wrong?" She murmured.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Don't be silly."

He smiled.

"You're still wearing the necklace." He observed, his fingers touching the gem around her neck.

"Mmm… Rather appropriate, don't you think? You gave it to me, after all."

"Indeed. It suits you."

She grinned.

"Why a necklace?"

His eyes met hers.

"I thought it would amuse you."

She laughed and nodded.

"So, did I earn my title?" She asked, somewhat jokingly.

He smirked, pulling her close and nuzzled her nose with his own.

"No."

"No? But you said…."

"You've earned two."

"Two?"

He stroked her cheek, brushing a brown corkscrew lock away from her face.

"Mhmm. Youngest Potions Mistress, as promised."

"Then what….?"

He gave her a peck on the lips.

"I rather like the way Madame Hermione Snape sounds."

Her eyebrow rose.

"Marriage?" She asked.

"Indeed. _Madame_?"

She smiled.

"Yes." She whispered, soundly kissing him.

A comfortable silence fell between them for some time after the kiss ended. They laid in each other's arms, simply enjoying the closeness, the quiet breathing, the other's heartbeat….

"Severus?"

He could hear the curiosity in her voice.

"Hmm?"

"How will we know if the potion worked?"

"There is always the 'wait and see' approach."

"You're joking, right?" She asked, incredulously.

"Yes."

She giggled.

"Lie on your back." He whispered, looking down at her.

She gave him a very peculiar look.

"Hermione…" He said, somewhat pleadingly, his eyes urging her to comply to his request.

She rolled onto her back and he placed his hand low on her abdomen. Warmth seemed to radiate from his palm and when she looked down, there was a soft white glow.

He smiled.

She placed her hand over his, holding it in place.

His eyes found hers and she grinned at him.

"How does it feel to know you're going to be a dad?"

"How does it feel to know your going to be a mum?" He countered.

She chuckled.

"Very peculiar. But in a very good way."

-----

People often said that it was peculiar that Severus Snape, the once Death Eater, ex-potions professor and formidable Potions Master had found a girlfriend.

It was even more peculiar that said girlfriend was Hermione Granger, a former member of the Golden trio, Harry Potter's best friend, the youngest Potions Mistress and recipient of the Order of Merlin first class. No one expected a bookworm like Hermione to ever be interested in a romantic relationship, much less involved in one, and especially not one with Severus Snape.

And when the _Prophet_ printed their marriage announcement it was a well-documented fact that one, Minerva McGonagall, had been so astonished, she fell out of her chair at breakfast in the Great Hall in a hysterical fit of mirthful laughter. When asked about her uncharacteristic behavior, her only explanation was "_Hell's_ _frozen_ _over_."

Her prized student and her ex-colleague, she never would have guessed. But it was high time for Severus to settle down. Hermione would be good for him.

Hermione's friends had, at first, questioned her sanity. But then, upon seeing the happiness in not only her eyes, but the Potions Master's eyes too, they had conceded that they were glad she had found someone. It was even rumored that Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley had organized a bachelor party for their former professor, where it was said that Neville Longbottom had concluded, _"He's not such a terrible git, after all."_ Obviously, many believed the revelation to be the result of alcohol, considering the professor's treatment of the young man in his class.

The potion was a complete success and Severus and Hermione very happily marketed it. Together, they decided on the name _Miracle_ for the potion. And to their knowledge, it was indeed a miracle to the many couples that used it.

The marketing of the potion meant that Severus' status as a shunned man came to an end and the Ministry bombarded him with propositions for new potions at least three times a week.

Hermione too, was faced with many offers from private companies and the Ministry.

No one could understand why she turned them all down. Except for maybe one person.

-----

One afternoon, some months later, Hermione was going to meet Severus in Diagon Alley. He had needed to pick up a few things for their potions stores and she had wanted to tidy up the lab that morning so they had decided to have lunch at the _Leaky Cauldron_.

Severus was already waiting for her when she arrived.

"I'm sorry, Severus. He started to cry when I was about to leave." She explained.

He looked down at the bundle in her arms.

"Valerian, you know better than to give your mother a hard time." He said, taking the child in his arms.

There was no mistaking whose child he was. Glistening black curls, copper eyes and a rather beaky nose that somehow looked right for him. He was definitely a Snape.

The little boy looked up at him, a hurt expression on his tiny face.

"Severus, he's not even a year old yet." Hermione reminded him.

Severus sighed.

"Be good for mummy, Vale. She's kind enough to put up with the both of us."

The little boy giggled and Hermione chuckled.

"Let's not forget morning sickness. I put up with that too." She told him.

"How are you feeling, love?" Severus asked.

"Better. It's going much better this time than the last." She grinned. "Maybe it will be a girl this time."

"Dat wud be dice." He tried to say, his words obscured due to a certain child pinching his nose.

He removed his son's hand and repeated. "That would be nice." With a smile before looking back at his son. "No pinching daddy's nose, Valerian. It isn't polite." He said, his voice no longer fear inducing, but rather mild.

Hermione laughed.

"You know Severus, I think you're going soft."

He smiled and wrapped his free arm around her.

He was going soft; he knew it. But the peculiar thing was, he didn't mind at all.

It was very peculiar indeed.

-----

A/N: Ahhh, the fluffiness, lol. I couldn't help myself, please forgive me. The idea that he would send her a necklace amused me. Not something practical, like a quill, but a necklace, something that you'd expect a lover or boyfriend to send. And ALL of the ingredients for the potion really are associated with fertility (I checked). I'll admit, his behavior with her was odd, but then again, so is he... But he came to his senses in time.And I liked Snape's little "do the math" line (again, I couldn't help myself). I thought the part about the "two titles" was cute, if nothing else and the scene at the end...well, as I said, fluff. Pure and simple. I'd appreciate any feedback you can give me on this very peculiar little fic. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
